A Dream or A Nightmare?
by MlpWirandmore23
Summary: Discord, the king of chaos, once the evil ruler of Equestria, He never had the need for love, but when a spirit that claims to be a girl in the real world says that he's his destiny... Will this be a dream or his nightmare? Discord x oc. Anyone who knows Arts n Crafts from Pinterest please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I did a thing!**

Discord was floating next to Fluttershy in the Ponyville market. She was getting the normal food for animals, herself, and the resident dragonquess. As they moved along, they saw different pony couples, mares and stallions walking with each other or enjoying a meal together. He grumbled to himself as they walked along, but the more they walked the more he saw.

He started to get annoyed. Finally they were ushered out of Ponyville. "Fluttershy, I'm heading up to my room. I'm tired I might take a nap." She nodded and Discord flew up the stairs. He opened his door and flopped on the bed.

For a few hours he stared at the ceiling, thinking of all the couples that he saw in the square. 'Come on, Discord! You can't be thinking about stuff like this!' he thought putting the pillow over his head. He uncovered his face and look out the window. Celestia was setting the sun and Luna was rising the moon.

He sighed and placed the pillow back over his head. Soon, his eyes grew heavy and he went to sleep. He woke up in a field, well, he wasn't entirely awake. He was dreaming. Discord got up from the soft, green grass. As he got up, he saw a weird creature (He thinks they are called humans) under a tree. She was on a picnic blanket, reading a book, her magenta eyes scanning every page behind her large rimmed glasses.

She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a white dress and was barefoot. She looked up from her book to look at the dragonquess. She smiled at him and beckoned him over. Discord hesitated, at first, but then walked toward the girl. "Who are you?" he asked standing in front of her. She stood, walking to the dragonquess. She took his paw and his talon and said, "I have no name, but I am called Destiny. I take forms of people's destinies and lead them toward them.

"Let me guess," he said pulling his arms away, "You've come for me, haven't you?"

"I have"

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "I'm not joking", Destiny said unamused. "Prove it"

At that, she stood on her tip toes and cupped her hands on his face. A confused face crossed Discord's, then Destiny pulled his face forward and connected their lips.

Discord tried to push her away, but something stopped him. his eyes slid closed and pictures started play in his mind. They were memories, more like, of a girl who looked like Destiny.

_The girl was walking the halls, she was around eighteen, she looked exactly like Destiny, except she was wearing a magenta hoodie and jeans with converse of the same color with green bottoms. She had a stack of books in her hands as she walked the crowded hallways of what probably was a high school. _

_She was at her locker when suddenly a jock, of some sorts, came a pushed her against the wall. "Hello, nerd. You want to go to the storage room again for some fun?" "No, Will," she stated, "You perv, just leave me alone for today!" _

_"Oh, come on!" he yelled in her face, "Just be like you use too!"_

_He then slapped her and punched her, giving her a pretty bad nosebleed. He then walked away steaming, while she put her stuff in her locker and walked off._

_It then goes to her house, where she gets gauze for her nose. After that is finished, she lays down on the couch, and crys. She looks up from her pity party in her pillow to see a picture, of possibly her family. She then got up and went up stairs._

Destiny unlocked her lips from Discord's, and he looked at her. "She was it wasn't she?" he asked frantically. Discord has had never felt like this before, was it the feeling of… pity? He didn't know. Destiny nodded. "She is very lonely, Discord, she needs you"

"Why me?"

"She's unique, just like you."

She waved a hand in front of Discord's face, and he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was in a teen's room. He looked around, there were drawings and posters of different Si-fi shows on the walls, which were painted magenta. He looked on the bed and saw the girl. She was sitting up in bed, staring at Discord wide eyed.

"What? Never seen a dragonquess before?"

**Hope yall like. Follow, Fav, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. I hope you like this. Oh, and WhiteNationalist, (I think that is your name) I would only like reviews about the story please, thank you.**

_Arts n Crafts P.O.V_

I was asleep in this particular Saturday morning when I hear a weird thump. I wake up, in my pjs (which is usually a tank top and grey shorts), and see a weird creature asleep in the middle of my floor! I stare, scared straight. It slowly gets up and says, "What? Never seen a dragonquess before?"

"A what? Who are you? More importantly, what are you?"

It gets up and dusts himself off, "I'm Discord." "I'm Arts n Crafts…. Why are you here?"

"I'm here…. I guess to keep you company," Discord responds.

"My company wouldn't come barging in!" I scold standing up. He gives a light growl, "Look, does falling from your dimension to another sound easy?" I open my mouth, but I close it quickly. "I thought so," he says smirking. I pout and put on my glasses, "Another dimension, eh?" He nods, "Yeah, Des-" Discord stops, "I teleported here." I raise an eyebrow, but I don't question his behavior.

I sigh and plop back down on my bed. "Great. I have a huge, furry snake to take care of now," I say, rubbing my eyes. "Like I said I'm a dragonquess. A creature that has the head of a pony and the body of everything else," Discord said as-a-matter-of-factly. I chuckle slightly, "Whatever. So… What a dragonquess do?" "I'm a creature of chaos. I can make things that represent chaos for me, like…" he snaps his fingers and a pink cloud forms. I stare at it for a minute, then suddenly, it starts to rain chocolate milk! "Bleh! Hey, you are messing up my hair!" Discord smirks and snaps again. The rain stops. "Whiny aren't we?" I pout and stomp toward the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower, I find Discord in the living room exploring my home. "Hmmm… Looks like a nice enough place for me to stay…" "Stay? Whoa, whoa, look, I can't afford another mouth to feed, okay?" He turns toward me, "Like I told you, I'm a spirit of chaos. Which means, not only can I create delicious chocolate rain, but I can also change my shape." He then snaps his fingers and turns into a gray cat. "Don't worry, I'm potty trained." I give a small smile and pick him up, "You'll only need this form when you have to go to sleep. I have an old cat bed lying around here somewhere…"

Discord jumps from my hands when he hears a knock on the door. "Stay in that form, I'll see who that is," I told him, patting his head. I walk to the door and open it. Crap. "Hello, Arts n Crafts, having a good morning?" "Hello, _Blueblood" _

**I hope ya'll like this. You know what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! I DID IT! here you go guys. There will be some suggestive stuff in this chap.**

Chapter 2: The snob and the Artist.

Blueblood is the snobby rich kid at my school, if anyone is asking. He is always asking me out or trying to hit on me. Sometimes my friend, Rarity, can push him away, but when she is not here, it can be a little hard to handle.

He walks into my house uninvited, as always, "I see you can't clean up your house. Ah, well, your looks make up for the things you don't clean up". Heat rose in my cheeks. Discord, who I had forgotten was still in the room, seemed pretty ticked as well. He flicked his tail in annoyance and walked over to Blueblood.

"You got a cat?" "Um, yes! H-his name is Discord, but I call him Dissy!" I stutter, picking the once dragonquess up. He turns his head and glares at me. "That is a ridiculous name", Blueblood says, annoyed. Discord hissies and Blueblood drops him. "Anyways", he continues, "Me and my friends were going for drinks later. We were wondering if you wanted to come?" I shake my head, "I have to finish that painting!"

"Enough with that painting! You need to get out there," Blueblood says.

I sigh and try to push him out of the house. "Yes, I do. But the outside world is evil and ugly." He sighs and walks out. I happily slam the door behind him. I slide down the wall and bring my knees to my chest. Discord walks over and turns back into his normal form. "What is up with him?"

"He's just a jerk. And he tries to be a flirt and fails."

"He seemed that much."

I laugh and get up, "Hey, do you mind changing into a dog? I have to deliver a few drawings to my cousin." He smiles and changes into a gray husky with a red collar and leash. "Great! Let me change into a different outfit." I run upstairs and change into a maroon turtle neck with a black skirt with leggings and brown boots. I walk down stairs and grab Discord's leash and walk out the door.

We walk down the sidewalk for awhile and finally reach my cousin's shop. I walk in with Discord trailing behind me. I scan the shop until my eyes fall on a short hair brunette girl wearing a black sports bra and dark blue jeans. My cousin, Needle Ink, is a famous tattoo artist. She has very short brown hair and wears mostly black, but she isn't goth or anything, it justs fits in with her bad-girl look, as she says. With the sports bra she has on today, you can see the flowers tattoo down her neck and back. Ink was still working with someone when I talked to her. "Ah, Arts! I'll be with you in a minute, let me finish with this customer."

She finishes and I quickly notice who it is. "Rarity? You got a tattoo?" I ask and she lifts her head. "Art, darling, I've meaning to get this tattoo for awhile, now!" She turns and whips her dark purple hair from her back to reveal three blue gems, shining as if they were real. "Wow, Rare, it looks amazing. It goes well with your personality." Rarity turns around again to face me. The ink also went well with her sapphire dress and pumps the same color as her hair. Rarity is about three inches taller than me without the pumps, so I'm almost looking up at her.

"So, Artsy, what designs have you brought me now?" Ink asks, going behind her desk that she keeps in front of the shop. "Just the usual," I say as I take out the drawings from my bag, revealing drawings of skulls, flowers, and different creatures and animals. She smiles and sticks her tongue out at me, showing her black metal ring of a piercing, "Arts, let me tell you, you sure have a talent!"

I blush and rub the back of my head. Needle Ink looks at Discord, who I barely noticed, "You got a dog? He's cute."

"Yep. His name is Discord. I got him today and thought I would take him out for his first walk with me."

"Cool", She says leaning over and patting his head lightly. He gives a little bark in happiness. 'Note to self: Tease him about really good acting skills.', I thought.

The day went pretty quick after that. After visiting for a while, we finally leave and head back to my house. Where, you guessed it, _He_ was waiting. I guessed he was drunk, judging by Blueblood's stumbling and laughing with his supposing drunk friends. I try to sneak past them, but to no avail. "Well, well, isn't Arts n Crafts. The lovely little nerdy girl," this comment is followed by a course of laughter. Suddenly, one of his buddies drag Discord by his neck and leash about 10 feet away and the rest and Blueblood circle me until I bump into the brick wall of my house.

Blueblood walks up to me, "Hmm… I wonder what is under that turtleneck…." He jumps on me and hooks his thumbs under my leggings and getting ready to pull them down. The others seem to find that funny, I could see one holding a phone behind him. But before got to pull it down even a millimeter, Discord, in his real form and punches him in the face. He gets on all fours and growls at the others and, scared, they run off with their now black-eyed leader.

I look at him, tears stinging my eyes as he stands up and turns to me. "Are you alright?" He asks, holding out his claw and looking at me sadly. I could not help myself and I wrap my arms around his furry torso. I feel him tense up, but then he wraps his arms around me and I sigh. I let go and hold his claw tightly, "Lets go inside."

We go inside and I change back into my pajamas again. I walk back into my room and she him trying to sleep on the floor and failing. "Come on, you can sleep in the bed with me, furry snake, I say throwing my pillow that I am holding at him. He smirks and floats to my bed and lays down on the right side as I take the left. With his back facing me, I wrap my arms around him once more, "Thank you, for being my company."

**Bleh, here is some extra sap for today. fav, follow, and review**


End file.
